Jayce and the Flower Children
by Blizzarian Babe
Summary: This is a Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors fic; Jayce and the Lighnting league intercept a message concerning a scientist on a nearby planet who has been creating flower children... the league go to investigate and find more than they bargained for!
1. Chapter 1

**Jayce and the Flower Children**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors sadly, it was awesome! However I do own the plot and the Flower Children. So please no stealing of them, but they are available to borrow!

* * *

Chapter 1

Herc Stormsailor was sat at the bridge of the Pride of the Skies II and he leaned back, enjoying the all too seldom moment of peace. Jayce and Oon were in the hangar repairing the battle damage to Armed Force after their latest run-in with Sawboss and Flora and Gillan were doing something undoubtedly magical in Gillian's lab. Herc sighed happily and leant back in his chair, only to be jolted out of it when Brock, Flora's flying fish, squeaked loudly in his ear.

"Buzz off you flying pest!" he waved his hands at the brightly coloured blue and pink fish, "Can't you go and pester Flower Face?" Brock looked at him disapprovingly before flapping his fins and moving away to the other end of the bridge. Herc glared at the strange creature before closing his eyes again. The peace lasted for only a few moments more before Herc felt something tug at his long black braid; he sighed and opened one eye.

Brock chirruped happily, the end of Herc's plait in his mouth. Herc growled and yanked it out of the fish's mouth and wiped his hand on the leg of his trousers, "Yuck, fish drool." Brock chirruped again and turned a somersault, Herc propped his head on one hand, "Look, I'm not going to play with you; for once I have- had- the Pride to myself and there are no leads on where Jayce's father is and Sawboss has been lying low since we beat him so badly so I want to enjoy the peace and qui-"

Whatever Herc had been going to say was lost in the blaring of the Pride's proximity sensors,

"Dammit!" Herc stood up and activated a sonar scan; and on cue the Pride's temperamental control panel spat sparks at Herc, "Goddamit all to he-" he stopped as the others rushed in; Flora was grinning in the way she did whenever she caught him almost swearing, "Heck" he finished lamely.

Flora giggled at Herc's discomfited expression; he tried to be a big tough guy, but underneath the gruff exterior he was as soft as butter.

"What set off the alarms Herc?" Jayce, the young leader of the Lightning League with the distinctive white streak in his dark brown hair looked at the sensor screen, trying to make sense of the picture between brief flashes of static interference.

"Well kid, that's what I was trying to find out before the Pride's sensor's f-" Herc paused and looked down at Flora, "started to go wrong."

"M-m-m-master, what if it's the m-m-monster minds?" quavered Oon; the tiny eternal squire trembled and clutched his magic lance.

Flora shook her head, "It's nothing alive Oon, I can't sense anything apart from us." the golden glow outlining Flora faded as she stopped searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Gillian pointed out of the front window of the ship, "I think that is the source of our troubles." it was a small message relay satellite that had gotten caught in the Pride's solar sails and was banging against the sensor relay, causing the console to short out.

Herc groaned, they'd have to land on the nearest habitable rock and make repairs...again. As much as he loved the Pride there were times when he thought the old girl was past her prime. "_If I ever get paid for this job I swear I'll fix you up right old girl."_ He thought as the old ship splutter and sparked.

Gillian sat at his station and pulled up some information on the nearest planet that would support them long enough to make repairs to the golden vessel, "It seems that our nearest safe landing spot is on the moon Xerboa III. It is a desert moon, far too remote for Sawboss to be interested in it."

Flora sighed, she didn't fare well in heat, the plant part of her always felt...wilted somehow.

Jayce ruffled her orange hair affectionately, "Don't worry Flora, we'll be done in no time; I promise."

Flora smiled up at her 'big brother' and climbed onto the saddle on Brock's back, "I'm just going to check on the zoggies. I'll be right back."

Herc rolled his eyes, the way the kid doted on those annoying robots was crazy; in a sweet kind of way. Herc set in the coordinates to Xerboa III and banked the Pride in a long arc which would bring the vessel into the moon's atmosphere.

* * *

AN: I know, not a terribly brilliant first chapter but never fear the next instalment will be filled with secrets, adventure, promises and shocking revelations!

Please R&R you lovely Wheelies fans!


	2. Chapter 2

Jayce and the Flower Children

Disclaimer- I do not own Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors sadly, it was awesome! However I do own the plot and the Flower Children. So please no stealing of them, but they are available to borrow!

* * *

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the ruins of Audric's old laboratory, Sawboss sat and brooded. The worthless human scientist should have completed his experiments by now; Sawboss narrowed his eyes as a thought occurred to him, perhaps the result he was hoping for could only be achieved with a combination of science AND magic.

He frowned and concentrated as he sent his thoughts out along the vast network of his unstoppable vines in search of _him. _That boy who had made it his business to foil every carefully laid plan and escape every fiendish trap ever set.

Sawboss's consciousness travelled further until he found a spy vine he'd tasked with observing the Pride of the Skies II. When he saw the pesky Lightning League were repairing their ship again he laughed; a deep unpleasant sound. It was simply perfect; he saw that a satellite bearing the brand of the scientist he had hired had crashed into their ship. Although they now had the message satellite he had been waiting for they also now knew where his little project was taking place; a perfect opportunity to get rid of those annoyances forever!

Sawboss withdrew his mind from the spy vine and smiled before summoning his generals, "I want you to go to the world of Corolla; the Lightning League will be unable to stay away once they listen to the message from the good doctor and I want you to ensure they never leave. Now get me that root!"

Sawboss sat back and smiled evilly as his minions scuttled off to do his bidding; with any luck the boy would be killed and the root would be in his hands before the week was out.

A slight figure stepped out from her hiding place behind Sawboss's throne, she was of average height and slender, she had shoulder-length brown hair and appeared to be average and unremarkable in every way; every way but one, her eyes were a vivid indigo colour and almost seemed to glow with an inner light. She brushed a speck of dirt off of her skin-tight brown leggings, "So you feel pretty confident the Lightning League will just tootle off to Corolla willy nilly and just hand the root over to your troopers?" Her voice was soft but had a slight mocking edge to it.

Sawboss narrowed his eyes as the girl perched herself on one arm of his throne, "Ulora, you should watch your tongue. Don't forget that the fate of your world depends on your good behaviour." He paused and Ulora pouted but got up off her seat, "Why do you think this plan will fail?"

Ulora began to tick the points off on her fingers, "Well, there's a few good reasons actually. One- Jayce is no fool, he may think what you want him to initially but that old wizard is cautious and will counsel patience, two- they're formidable warriors, after all they've pretty much trounced you every single time you've met," Sawboss glowered and growled, Ulora swallowed nervously but continued anyway, "and thirdly they're the good guys. The good guys always win, its one of those things. Besides I wouldn't trust your generals to do anything right, they're always to busy trying to one up each other."

Sawboss pinched his lower lip thoughtfully before looking at Ulora with a malicious smirk; "As usual you've come up with some very interesting points my dear, and that is the reason I am going to send you to Corolla to make sure that Jayce is…distracted." Ulora blushed at the sordid implications behind her master's words. "To ensure that you don't get any hare-brained ideas to flee back to your homeland I have to insist that you wear this," he held up what looked like an ordinary wristband communicator but the inside surface was covered in small needles.

Ulora gasped, "Please don't, I'll be good I swear!" she started to back away but in was too late, Terror Tank had snuck up behind her and grabbed hold of her arms.

Sawboss clicked the bracelet communicator closed around the struggling girl's wrist; Ulora screamed in agony as the tiny needles pierced her skin, she felt a white-hot pain seep down from the needles into her bones; Terror Tank let her go and she fell to the floor sobbing.

The leader of the Monster Minds watched her dispassionately for a moment, "Ulora you will get up now."

"I-I can't," Ulora curled herself into a ball, trying to escape the terrible heat which threatened to burn her up, "it hurts too much. What di-did you do?"

"Ulora, stand!" Sawboss demanded

To Ulora's amazement she found her body was acting without her permission; dragging her aching body into a mostly upright position. "How?" she began.

"It is simple; I don't trust you so I had my pet scientist create a serum using your mimic DNA, allowing me to have complete control over you." He paused, smug, there was no need to tell her that the effect was only temporary and limited in its uses. He had found that the mind was a wonderful thing, if you could convince someone you had complete control over them the mind would do the rest, keeping them in line.

Frantically Ulora began to shape shift, her arm became a wing, a tentacle, even turned to stone but no matter what she tried the bracelet wouldn't budge. Sawboss threw his head back and laughed; "A wasted effort mimic; the device is made from the same material which forms your home world's core; it will adapt to any form you take."

"I shall be able to see and hear everything that you do, if you try anything I do not approve of I shall hurt you." Somehow Ulora found the almost uninterested way Sawboss had told her he wouldn't balk at hurting her more frightening than if he had ranted and raved.

"Now go, do not fail me Ulora. Quite possibly your life hangs in the balance."

Ulora fled, she jumped off the edge of the dais but before she hit the floor more than twenty feet below she spread her arms which somehow changed to become wings and Ulora, now a skylark flew out of the monster mind's headquarters, ready to do whatever it took to get the Root for her master.

* * *

So it seems dastardly plans are afoot for our heroes; will they fall into Sawboss's trap? Who and what exactly is Ulora? All these questions and more shall be addressed in chapter three!

Please R&R you lovely Wheelies fans!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors sadly, it was awesome! However I do own the plot and the Flower Children. So please no stealing of them, but they are available to borrow! shameless plug For more info on Jayce related stuff check out my Wheelies resources end shameless plug

* * *

Chapter 3

Herc grumbled a litany of curses under his breath as he hung upside down from the rigging of the solar sails just above the message satellite that was hopelessly tangled in the exposed wires of the communication system. Sure the kid had offered to get it down but sometimes Jayce didn't understand that the Pride was his girl and if anyone was going to be sticking their hands in her insides it should be him!

The grey dusty surface of the asteroid they'd landed on seemed to be getting further away the longer he stayed up here. Herc grunted as he prised away the last of the fried communication wires from the satellite's casing and with a little effort he pulled it free.

He wiped the sweat from his brow with his free hand before pulling himself back into an upright position. Herc examined the satellite in a cursory fashion; there was a deep dent in the casing where it had impacted the Pride, sparks where fizzing across the cracked casing intermittently and Herc was grateful of his thick leather work gloves.

"Hey kid, I don't know how much data you'll be able to retrieve from it; it got pretty banged up when it hit the Pride." Herc gently threw the small satellite down to where Jayce was waiting a few feet below. Jayce caught the tiny device with ease and they climbed down from their lofty position and made their way back inside the Pride where the others waited, curious to see what, if anything the small satellite held within its circuits.

--

Ulora settled herself more comfortably in her small one-man spaceship as she watched the stars fly by. She was on the final leg of her journey to Corolla which consisted of a very long stay in hyperspace; which in turn gave Ulora time to think...too much time...too many bad thoughts to dwell on.

Ulora checked the countdown timer on her cockpit display "One hour and fifty eight minutes to arrival at destination." intoned the vaguely female mechanical voice.

Ulora sighed again; time seemed to be crawling on purpose, giving her the time to brood. she prodded at the bracelet Sawboss had clamped around her wrist and winced as one of the needles jabbed her sore skin; it seemed typical of how her luck had been running lately, once she would have coveted such a pretty object from such a powerful figure, but now it served only to remind her of her new status as slave.

The mimic pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and looked out of the cockpit window, staring through her reflection, "Who am I?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

"You are Ulora Wraithkin, daughter of Lord Jereth Wraithkin."

Ulora looked around, knowing there was nobody else inside but her, there was only room enough in the tiny sleek craft for herself and a small travel bag.

Feeling ridiculous she asked, "Who's there?"

"We are. Just you and me." The voice sounded familiar in a high sing-song kind of way.

Ulora looked out of the window, her reflection waved back at her and smiled toothily, "So it seems we're in trouble." the reflected Ulora twirled a strand of her hair which was loosely arranged over her shoulders.

Ulora found herself checking if her hair was still in a ponytail... it was. Ulora groaned, "Great, fumes must be getting in from the engines or something; I can't be dealing with this now."

"You know as well as me that it's not the fumes, as changeling's mimics are inherently unstable." Mirror Ulora pointed a translucent finger at her real counterpart. "I'm here because you need me, because without me you'll never get away from Sawboss."

Ulora narrowed her eyes at her reflection, "I don't need you; I don't need anybody. Go away and leave me alone. I need to concentrate on getting that stupid necklace from that stupid Jayce and giving it back to Sawboss so I can get rid of this stupid bracelet!"

"You know Sawboss will never let you go; you're too valuable a tool for someone like him." Mirror Ulora smirked nastily at her other self's dismayed expression.

"Stop it!!" Ulora slammed her hands down on the ship's console causing the ship to suddenly sideslip violently to the left; she grabbed the steering yoke and yanked it hard over to bring the ship back on course. When she looked back up her reflection was her own again; panting and wild-eyed but thankfully silent.

--

* * *

Please R&R you lovely Wheelies fans!


	4. An Apology

Hello to all of you lovely people; I just wanted to reassure you all that I am still alive! (barely).

The story will continue, unfortunately I've been in a couple nasty accidents (the last one involved a car, my head and 3 weeks of amnesia) and have only just been able to get back to work and be able to use the computer.

So hopefully in the downtimes between hospital appointments I'll be able to write an update for you :)

Much love to you all

BB


End file.
